the_land_of_tymasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tymas
Tymas 'is the only known continent of the known world. It is made up of two sides. The Lanwarren rebels and the Vasery's Loyalist's these side's have only recently been made due to a rebellion. Geography The land of Tymas is wide but short in length. Stretching from the great city of Knight's rest to the start of dragons pass. To the north lies the cliff of death which no person has made it over. The Width of the land is 2,000 miles long as the length is around 1,500. The land is mostly surrounded by the water. Three seas lie on it's doorstep. To the East lies the Barron Sea. To the South is beauties shore and to the West is The weeping sea. On the East side of the barron sea lies the isle's of Linear. That is home to a few families. On the West in the Weeping sea, Off the coast from Knights rest lies the large island of Dionne home to the Dionne family. The land of Tymas was once ruled by one king who looked over the whole lands but due to the recent rebellion it is split into two, With the Lanwarren rebels taking hold of the North-East side of the land and the Vasery's Loyalist's taking hold of the South-West side of the land. 'Over the cliffs Not much is known of what lies over the cliffs. Due to the bad weather and treacherous landscape of the rocks on the cliff face no one has ever made it up there and back. Some say that over the cliffs lies a terrible danger and the Order of Men was set up to protect the lands. 'The woodland of the great kings' This is one of the biggest forests in the land of Tymas named after the Great kings that lived in the forest before the the line ended and went to the Knight's family. It is located at the end of the Twin waters and on the doorstep of Dragonfall. Although much of it was torn down to make way for the great kingdom's castle it is all but destroyed now as the plant life has taken it back. 'The Woods of Loakamore' This is the most ancient part of the land, Tree's sprouting out to the sky. This is also the home to the Phos tribe who have lived in it for the majority of their lives. It also contains exotic plant life to make potions. It is also home of many animals, Including vicious animals. 'Daggers edge' Daggers edge lies on the Whispering Sea. On it is the large city and capital Knight's rest. It is also home to the large port of Challise which connects to the islands of Dionne Seasons and Climate Tymas is a very warm area. Although it is cold further up north to the cliffs of death. It's seasons are much like normal Earth seasons expect with a longer Winter and shorter Summer and Spring. People and animals 'Humans-' Humans are the most common and the only type of their species. Humans are able to have strong bonds with certain animals that come from the line of their family. Some can also work with magic although it is much forbidden in the land of Tymas. Also, humans in Tymas are often larger than would be expected in a medieval civilization: many men are over six feet tall, with some men standing seven feet or taller. Natives of Tymas have European features, with regional variations. 'Dragons- '''Only used by that by the Vesaries family through a strong an ancient bond they come from the Vesaries home land on the island of Stormwind. Brought over by them to the land of Tymas. Although they are not used in war as they are too vunarable. '''Horse's, Cattle, Sheep, Pigs-' Mostly used for farming and for food. Although the Horse's aren't allowed to be killed or eaten. Only made and groomed for riding. If the horse's owner dies, So must the horse. '''Ravens- '''Only used for sending messages across the vast landscape.